


While She Sleeps

by SpyderScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Mulder and Scully - Freeform, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/pseuds/SpyderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully sleeps and Mulder thinks. Pure stupid fluff, as it always is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While She Sleeps

He hadn't been gone for long, achieving his objective in Scully's bathroom in a brief two minutes. By the time he came back, she had fallen asleep amongst their combined tangle of papers, files, and sticky notes. Her gently curled hand still rested on the topic of their latest discussion, a profile list of various possible suspects capable of vaporizing objects and people with a mere flick of their wrist. Mulder noticed she had managed to settle back against the corner of the couch, her head snuggled in the crease where the arm rest met the back cushion. He smiled to himself - knowing her, she had probably only meant to close her eyes until he returned from the restroom. If he woke her now, she would probably flutter awake with a half-hearted "Oh, I was beginning to think I'd have to call out a search party for you."

He gazed at her for a moment, hands in his jeans pockets as he stood a few feet from where she reclined. They still had work to do, but she looked settled in and he didn't have the heart to wake her. No wonder she was tired, they had been at this all evening. She was probably hungry, too - they had eaten dinner over five hours ago.

A startling wave of tenderness and protectiveness swept over him as he stared at his slumbering partner. She had been through so much - not just in general, but especially as of late. He knew she would kick his knees in if he ever told her how possessive he felt over her sometimes, but it was in moments like these where he could see how vulnerable she could be. He wondered if she would ever realize that the very vulnerability that she so protested and despised only made him love her more.

And he did love her. He loved her so much; whether they were in the heat of argument or when he was quietly and reverently watching her like this. There was nothing on this earth he wouldn't do for her, and the longer she stayed, the more he suspected she'd do the same for him.

He realized suddenly that no more work would be completed between the two of them tonight, and he found himself perfectly fine with that. The concern of waking her kept him from shuffling their files around too much, but he did manage to clear the area around her and slip a blanket over her without disturbing her.

He quietly shrugged on his jacket and slid on his sneakers, stepping to her once more to look at her smooth, relaxed face. He felt a surge in his belly as he was filled with a sudden impulse to whisper something to her, to try and express the fact that somehow she had become his entire heaven and earth. Maybe if he did it while she was asleep it would nestle in her subconscious and she would finally comprehend and understand when she awoke.

Instead he carefully leaned down, pressing his lips to the slope of skin where her brow met her nose, allowing the gratitude to flow through him. She shifted but remained fast asleep. He indulged the hope that she had felt his caress in her dreams.

He left after taking one more glance around her apartment and locking the door. He'd see her in a few hours. He smiled as he unlocked his car; he could all but hear her voice when she'd step into the office tomorrow morning - "Mulder, why didn't you wake me last night?!"


End file.
